It Begins
by OriginDiscord
Summary: AU. It all started with a nightmare... a nightmare that awoken both the monkeys, and the chosen one... Now they must find and retrieve Chiro before the Skeleton King does.


Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go

Shuggazoom was resting quietly, as it has been for the past few centuries. There were no screams or fear reverberating through the air, just peace and everyday life. The only trouble brewed was usually the fault of a fellow civilian, and the citizens somehow managed to drive the evil away. It was rare, extremely rare.

But what they didn't know, was that everything was about to change... and they wouldn't be able to stop it.

In a run-down orphanage somewhere in the middle of the city, a raven-haired boy clenched his blankets, eyes sealed shut. Sweat poured down his face, covering his entire body in a thick layer of waste-water. Sadly, this had become routine for the thirteen-year-old boy. Since the first of the month, he'd go to sleep only to be trapped in a nightmare; a nightmare in which only someone on the awakening world could pull him out of...

The darkness was nipping at the raven's, Chiro's feet as he ran, making him stumble as he continued on. His breathing was uneven and pants were harsh as he attempted to steady his breathing; but it was easier said then done. The raven had lost count of the hours he spent in this one night running away from the perusing darkness, and it hadn't let-up in the slightest.

"Just give up already, boyyyy," a voice echoed into a chuckle, making Chiro let out a small squeak. It was frightening, the voice sent shivers down his spine like sharp knives being dragged down his back. He couldn't even look back, as the fear was too great. What would he see if he turned? A monster? No, he wouldn't be able to handle that. He was nothing but a defenseless little boy who needed to reply on grown-ups to solve his problems; when they cared enough to. That's how he was raised his entire life, being rejected by countless people and bullied into silence. Yet, he remained strong. Something told him his sufferings weren't in vein, that there was still a chance for him.

But this was different. No adult would know how to deal with this thing. Even if he was just a boy, he could feel the negative energy so severe it felt as if it were the devil himself. Just thinking about it made his chest ache in fiery pain, but he kept on going. There was nothing he could do, anyway. In all honesty, he didn't see why he had to keep running. What would it achieve? He'd never be able to get away from this thing, so why not just give up right now? It would save him the energy and effort.

"You'll never get away from me boy," the voice began to growl. "No matter where you go, I'll be with you, both mind and body. So why not just giving up now? You'll finally be able to sleep..."

Somehow Chiro just knew the voice was lieing. _'N-no, don't listen, just keep running, just keep running!' _He cried to himself, but found his pace was indeed slowing significantly. It was too stressing to keep this up, and he felt like he could collapse at any moment. There really was no point in running, was there? Maybe if this thing caught him, he'd finally be able to rid himself of these nightmares. Besides, what could happen? It was just a dream, none of this was real.

Yet, every time he tried to stop himself, something told him to keep running. It was as if some other force was guiding him along through the endless plain. For some reason, the raven knew he wasn't being controlled. This feeling was warming, comforting almost.

"Tch, why won't you let the boy accept his fate? There's no way you can save him, you're supposed to be sleeping, Antauri!" The dark voice screamed so loud, the raven had to bring his hands to his ears. It seemed to leave him disoriented and dizzy, as he felt his balance shift from leg to leg. He could hardly tell if he was standing up straight or not, or if the floor was beneath him or beside him. His head felt empty and heavy, wanting to just crash and lay on the cold floor beneath him. Yet, something continued to hold him up, but what? And what could the voice possibly be talking about? Who was this 'Antauri'?

"I won't rest as long as you put him in danger!" A soothing voice snapped back, sending a coursing pain through Chiro's middle-chest. It didn't hurt him, this pain was different. It was as if something was trying to get out of him, not in for once. But what could it be? The voice had caused this sudden eruption, lifting some of the fatigue off the boy. It was so deep yet wise, he could be a wizard for all he knew. But there's no such thing as magic, therefore it was merely his imagination.

_'Ahh, I-I can't do this much longer,' _he whimpered to himself, unable to stop as he stumbled over his own two feet._ 'N-no,_' he cried, feeling his body slowly fall forward. The shadows from behind him eagerly reached out and grabbed onto his ankles, chuckling insanely. But Chiro didn't pay any mind to them. The sudden pain he felt as soon as it made contact was so severe it made him gasp. It was as if he was being electrocuted three-times over, knocking the wind out of him. The wise voice from earlier let out a gasp too, unable to hide its surprise.

This was it. It was all over.

"No, please don't give up! You have to hang on!" The stranger's voice from earlier pleaded with him, only making the pain intensify ten-fold. He could hardly hold it in any longer. Whatever was in his chest was ripping itself out forcefully like some kind of animal.

"I-I can'ttt," he muttered, trying not to let out his screams that wanted to escape. He couldn't even make a sound as he fell face-first to the ground, feeling the shadows quickly crawling up his body.

"Hahaha, see Antauri? Your efforts were futile," the dark voice came muffled, almost incoherent to the raven. It was hard making anything out at this point. The ground felt like it was swaying like a boat, and his body felt like it was de-materializing. His vision was fading in and out, and his eye-lids were getting heavier. "He's mine now."

The shadows were up to Chiro's chest, reaching up and pinning his arms to his side. The feeling within him was too severe now. It hurt. It hurt so bad that it felt soothing. For once this entire night, he actually felt, relaxed. Maybe now he could finally feel at peace.

"Wh-what is this?" The dark voice stuttered.

"I-it can't be..."

"AHHHHH!" Chiro screamed as the feeling slashed through his chest and poured out of him. It was as if his insides were sliding out of him and engulfing his entire being in a warming blanket. He couldn't think or move, only feel the soothing substance rage out of his body and finally lighting the dark space with a strong green glow. The hold around him was gone, and before he knew it, his whole world faded to white...

"Chiro, Chiro!" A women's voice cried, making the raven spring up with a start. The headmaster jumped at the suddenly action, but quickly let out a sigh. It was morning, and by the way the sun was gleaming through the blinds, it was past eight. Chiro didn't even want to guess how long the headmaster had been trying to wake him up, and really didn't care. He was back in the real world, and that's all he cared about.

Yet, even though he was awake, his body felt, numb. Not like when some of your limbs fall asleep, they were just completely numb. He couldn't feel his arms, legs, chest, head; anything. Was that natural...? Not by his standards. Then again, he didn't know much about health. He just felt, different.

Maybe he's had too many nightmares in a row.

"Jeez boy, one of these days we're gonna have to call an ambulance for ya, you know? It's getting harder and harder to wake you up." Chiro just shrugged off the voice and gazed around the empty-crowded orphanage. There really wasn't a lot of room to play around, as the beds took up most of the space. This place was relatively small, which Chiro hated. But it made him feel closer to people, since they never bothered being with him in the first place.

"Sorry Mrs. Marry," he sincerely apologized, though couldn't force himself to look up at her. It was the proper thing to do, especially here at the orphanage. There were always harsh punishments for those who didn't follow the rules, but he didn't really care today. "Just another nightmare..."

The headmaster was quiet for a moment, which made the boy feel uneasy. She was never this quiet without yelling or complaining about something. Maybe she was just sick of him; she wouldn't be the first. Besides her, no one else even tried to hold a conversation with him. Apparently he'd start speaking in terms they didn't understand whatsoever, or even began drifting off to gibberish. And if people really got close to him... they managed to get themselves severely hurt. Chiro never did anything, he was too much of a sweet-heart. But unnatural causes took them.

"Don't think you can stop following the rules just because I care about you," the headmaster suddenly sighed, catching the raven off-guard. She sounded kind of worried, sad even. When did she ever express emotions? Quickly, the raven turned to her, seeing her arms crossed and head dangling low above them. Was something wrong?

"I-I'm sorry, I'm just, a bit shooken up," he shyly smiled. He really didn't want to lose the last person that thought he was sane; he didn't know what he'd do after that.

The headmaster shook her hand, gazing up at him with a small smile of her own. Chiro still felt pleased with himself that he was the only one she'd smile to. "Now get ready for school, it started about thirty minutes ago, so I'll have to check you in."

He was late for school? What? He was always sure he had three alarms set on his clock just in case one of them didn't wake him up. Missing school was like cutting out a part of himself he'd never get back. It was the only place he could find people that shared his intellect and interest in science. Any other subjects he dejected, especially math.

Ahh, which reminded him, he was supposed to see his science teacher this morning to discuss his presentation on mechanical beings that could possess organic compounds. Dammit! He was really looking forward to it too, ahh!

"Why didn't you wake me upppp," he whined, quickly jumping out of bed and rushing to his personal trunk at the bottom of his bed.

"I tried, but you wouldn't budge. Not even when Tommy dumped water on you and pocked your arm with that pocket-knife of his."

"What!" The teen quickly examined his arm to see that he did indeed have a wound, but it was bandaged. It was normal, a lot of the kids thought he was bad luck and needed to leave the city, even if it meant his death, though never said it in that way. Not that he blamed them or anything, he knew he was a freak.

But why isn't he feeling the pain? It was a knife wound, which was all the same as a stab wound. Was his body really that numb at the moment?

"I'll get the car started, hurry up." The headmaster left, leaving Chiro to his already crowded thoughts. He wanted to know what the heck was going on. This had never happened to him before. Was he, perhaps getting a bad virus that lead to some-kind of coma?

No, that wouldn't make any sense.

Was he being trapped in his own dreams to live his nightmare as if it were reality?

No, that just sounded completely absurd and impossible. He needed to keep his head out of the clouds. Maybe if he forgot about all this, it would all stop.

Maybe.

Maybe not.

With a sigh, he grabbed his normal long-sleeve red sweater and pulled it over his white undershirt. He then slipped on his normal blue-jeans and blue tie around his neck, as it was school code. Without further due, he hurried out the door and into the awaiting car.

"Put your seat-belt on," Mrs. Marry ordered, which the boy willingly complied to. He was glad that he was late, in a way. It meant he didn't have to deal with the usual school bullies. BT and Glenny were okay, they never really did anything too severe. They just liked taking some of his things and try to play 'keep-away', until a wind knocked his belonging out of their hands.

It was the bullies such as Mash and Jin that he had to worry about. They were locked in jail for a while for sending three teachers to a hospital. Though, it didn't really seem to phase them at all. Right when they were released, they began their usual routines; and no one seemed to care anymore.

"Hey, Chiro?" His headmaster suddenly spoke up, snapping him out of his thoughts. Once again, she held that worried tone.

"Yeah?"

"Well... I was wondering if there was anything you wanted to talk to me about," she spoke, not taking her eyes off the road. Her expression didn't even change in the slightest, which really began to make Chiro question her. Was she alright?

"You've been having nightmares almost every-night, and it's really hard to wake you up..." Chiro's smile slowly vanished, clenching his pants in anger. He hated making people worry about him. They had their own lives and troubles to deal with, they shouldn't have to worry about a worthless person like him.

"It's nothing, really," he forcefully smiled, turning his attention back to the road as they pulled up to the school. "The same nightmare every-night just kinda gets to you, you know?" Mrs. Marry looked down at him with a mortified face, which terrified the preteen. Why did she look so scared? Ah, he was probably sounding so pathetic right now.

"A-ah, well thanks for the ride!" He waved, quickly jumping out of the car and went half-way up the sidewalk. It took a moment for his headmaster to get out, which was fine with him. The sooner she dropped this, the sooner they could go on with their lives.

"You'll tell me about this nightmare of yours, right?" She asked as she approached him. Her voice had gotten considerably quiet that the raven nearly had to lean to hear her, only to wish he hadn't.

"Ah, whatever, it's not important. - Now lets hurry, I can't be late for my science class!" Before she could say anything else, he skipped up to the office door. Mrs. Marry stood there for a moment, clenching her fists at her sides.

_'It's beginning...'_

Deep in the Savage Lands and in the most desolate part against a mountain, lay a moss-covered robot. It was large in size, scaling up to a sky-scrapper. And within it's cold-dark halls, a small light began flashing, making a strong wind begin to blow the centuries of dust away as five tubes began opening.

A small beeping began sounding off until the tubes were completely uncovered, revealing five slumbering monkeys. Each were a different color: red, yellow, blue, green, and black, and they all laid in their own positions. The red one was curled up, using his metallic hands as a pillow. The yellow one was curled up like a small little kitten, even her metal tail was wrapped around her to bring her legs closer to her chest. The blue one slept with a small-empty beaker in his hands, leaning his head against it with a small smile. The green one was was all over the place. His feet were outstretched with one hand on his chest while the other was extended across the floor with his legs. Then there was the black one. He looked as if he was a small puppy that just had a puppy dream, and in a sense, that really wasn't that far off.

Slowly, the black monkey began to stir. His movements were slow, as if the effort hurt and made him stiff. Then again, after being asleep for who knows how long, it was expected. But the monkey didn't seemed phased. He only tried to get up faster.

_'That... that power...,_' his thoughts trailed off, somehow managing to get on his hands and knees. _'And he understood what I was saying...' _For the first time in his life, he really didn't know what to think. All of this was too much. Could he have really found the one they were searching for so many years back? Had their plan to finally find the chosen one work?

But if that boy in his dream was the chosen one, then Skeleton King already knew of his existence. It wouldn't be long for his formless army and sick tactics to start unfolding on Shuggazoom; especially since he was already attacking him in his dreams. They needed to regroup and find him, ASAP.

"Monkey team, are you awake?" He rather weakly called, finding it embarrassing himself. Guess the small amount of power primate they received was too weak to completely recharge their systems with life. But damn, just knowing that it was enough to awaken them was outstanding.

"Monkey team? -Gibson?" He called, willing his voice to be stronger and studier. He knew out of all the other monkeys, Gibson was the easiest to awaken.

A small groan snapped him out of his thoughts, bringing a relieved smile to his face. "I-is that you, Antauri?"

"Yes, how you feeling?"

"Like I just slept on a rock and baked in the sun, but I'll survive. Though, my energy cells are at thirty-percent."

"Can you calculate how long we've been sleeping for with that small amount of info?" Antauri didn't know how long they had been asleep. If it was years later, the citizens might not be accustomed to seeing them and freak out. Many of the people may not even remember them, and that could really stunt their retrieve-rescue mission. But either way, they had to go into the city and retrieve the chosen one before the Skeleton King reared his evil head.

"Of course."

"Mehhh, my back hurtsss," a female voice suddenly yawned, making both Gibson and Antauri smile.

"Hello Nova, how are you feeling?" Antauri asked, finally forcing himself to his feet. He wobbled here and there, but managed to take a step forward, only to fall. Luckily, being him, he was able to catch himself and leaned up against the wall.

"Like I could use some energy right now," she sighed, yawning yet again. "Feels like I didn't sleep at all. - How long were we asleep?"

"Way too long not to hear that adorable voice~," Sprx's voice suddenly rang from the red tube, only making the others roll their eyes. That was rather predictable; he was always flirting with her.

"You're_ sooo _lucky I can't hit you right now," Nova snapped from her yellow tube, nearly growling to herself. Sprx just giggled, obviously enjoying this more then he should've.

"How about you Sprx? How you feeling?" Antauri asked once more as he finally stood where he could view everyone. They were still laying in their positions, which he couldn't blame them for. It was really hard moving around again. And Otto, the green one, was still slumbering, like always.

"Like I was beaten and knocked out for a while."

"Hmmm, if we fell asleep at the beginning of the new age, then calculate in the amount of power lost... I'd say about... Oh my... fifty-years." There was a moment of silence, as the others were taking in this information. Had it really been that long? It felt like only yesterday they went to sleep, even if their bodies told them otherwise. But as they looked around at all the dust and other 'particles' that had accumulated around the robot, it only confirmed it.

"We've most likely been asleep longer, as this power was recently given to us."

"Whaaaa!" The monkeys all exclaimed at once, turning towards the black monkey despite their body's resistance. They were too shocked by the sudden news. It wasn't like they could be given extra batteries or energy supplies when no one even knew their whereabouts. But that could only mean they were regenerated with the power primate. They couldn't believe it!

"During my last dream, I was projected into the mind of a human. At first, I thought I had meditated into a deep cavern I wasn't supposed too; until I heard,_ him._" The monkey's just stared at him in complete horror.

"Y-you mean, Skeleton King?" Gibson asked, gulping at the thought of it. Antauri nodded, crossing his arms and closing his eyes to recall the full dream.

"I couldn't make out exactly what was going on, but he invaded the mind of this person as well. I couldn't see what they looked like; all I remember is that he has these sad-deep blue eyes."

"Sad?" Nova questioned, slowly sitting up. She didn't like the idea of their new-future leader being sad. But then again, it was hard really liking any leader except Antauri; their last leader, Mandarin messed that up for them.

Antauri seemed distraught by the idea as well, but shrugged it off. "This means we must hurry; I'm afraid we don't have much time before the Skeleton King makes his next move."

"Tch, for all we know, the Skeleton King got to him first and corrupted him!" Sprx snapped, sitting up himself. He was sick of this 'leader' business. "I mean come on, we hardly even survived the last round! Are we really going to try having a leader again?"

"Sprx!" Nova snapped.

"What? It's true and you know it!"

"Have you forgotten Antauri's leader for the time being?" Gibson said irritably at their bickering. This wasn't the time to be arguing amongst themselves. It would only cause more harm then good, and if they wanted to function as a team, they had to get along.

"Second in command, Gibson," Antauri corrected, looking back up at his team as the green monkey started stirring. The black monkey was relieved. They would've woken him up earlier, but honestly, didn't have the means to. They needed to reserve as much energy as they could.

"Otto, you're running a bit late," Antauri sighed as the green monkey stretched his arms.

"Late for whhaaa? I'm so tired, five more minutes?" He asked with that deep voice of his.

"No, we need to find the chosen one." Suddenly the green monkey sprang to life, sitting up faster then all the others. That goofy smile crossed his face, which scared the rest of the team. That meant he was really really excited.

"For realz? We're gonna get a new leader, finally!" Otto smiled, hugging himself. "Whoppiee! - Not, that you're a bad leader or anything," he quickly interjected, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Antauri just waved him off, turning back to the rest of them.

"My job isn't to lead us, it is the chosen one's destiny. Now, I understand what you mean Sprx, it's hard for all of us to accept someone else to lead us. But it's predestined."

"Predestined my tail!" Sprx growled, getting to his wobbling feet. The others were getting up now too, which the second-in command was thankful for. "Mandarin was supposed to lead us, see how that turned out?"

"We all knew something was wrong with Mandarin, we just didn't see his betrayal coming," Nova corrected, wishing Sprx would just drop the attitude already. But of course, he would keep it for a while, like always.

"Whether you agree with our destiny or not, we're still going to find the chosen one and protect him; that's a order." Sprx just shrugged his shoulders, walking out of his tube followed by the others.

"Just don't say I didn't tell you so."


End file.
